Khi lãnh đạo tôn giáo tôn thờ tội ác
Trần Trung Đạo (Danlambao) - Nhìn bức tượng Hồ Chí Minh ngồi chễm chệ giữa chánh điện, xem buổi lễ mừng sinh nhật của họ Hồ cùng lúc với Đức Thế Tôn thị hiện, đọc những lời nịnh bợ đảng CS một cách trơ trẻn của các lãnh đạo “Giáo Hội Phật Giáo Việt Nam”, một người Phật tử có chút nhận thức nào cũng không khỏi lấy làm hổ thẹn trước tình trạng tha hóa trầm trọng của hàng ngũ lãnh đạo “Giáo Hội Phật Giáo Việt Nam”. Đọc lại lịch sử đạo Phật sau khi Đức Bổn Sư nhập diệt để lần nữa nhận ra "Phật Giáo Việt Nam" đang suy tàn tương tự. Vườn Lộc Uyển (Sarnath) là một trong những Phật tích thiêng liêng nhất của đạo Phật vì đó là nơi Đức Bổn Sư đã giảng những bài pháp đầu tiên dẫn tới thời cực thịnh của Phật Giáo Ấn Độ cho đến thế kỷ thứ bảy, nhưng sau đó Phật Giáo Ấn Độ suy tàn. Ngày nay, di tích Vườn Lộc Uyển chỉ là những đống gạch vụn trong ý nghĩa tinh thần lẫn vật chất. Hàng loạt lý do dẫn tới sự suy tàn của Phật Giáo trong đó có vai trò của đạo Bà La Môn, sự tàn sát của đạo quân Hồi Giáo nhưng một trong những lý do mà chính Đức Đạt Lai Lạt Ma và nhiều học giả Phật Giáo đồng ý đó là sự thoái hóa và biến chất của hàng tăng sĩ Phật Giáo thời đó. Trong tiểu luận Vì sao Phật Giáo suy tàn tại Ấn Độ của nhà nghiên cứu Phật Giáo D.C. Ahir (1928-2012) đã viết: “Chúng ta phải thừa nhận rằng chính những tín đồ Phật Giáo lãnh phần trách nhiệm lớn cho số phận đáng buồn của tôn giáo của họ... Ðức Phật là một vị thầy tôn giáo đầu tiên ở Ấn Ðộ, hay nói đúng hơn là toàn thế giới, cổ vũ những đệ tử của mình đi và đi khắp nơi vì hạnh phúc và lợi ích của nhiều người... Nhưng bất hạnh thay, các tăng sĩ về sau đã không giữ những tiêu chuẩn dành cho họ. Khi các tu viện trở nên giàu có, thì hoạt động chính của họ được coi là đào sâu việc nghiên cứu từ chương thay vì truyền bá Giáo Pháp, tăng sĩ đánh mất sự giao hảo gần gũi với quần chúng, và tương quan giữa tăng sĩ và cư sĩ bị thụt lùi. Các vị Tỳ Kheo trở nên xao lãng và thụ động đối với những mục đích thực tiễn. Ðiều nầy làm cho Phật Giáo suy yếu.” Đức Đại Lạt Ma, qua tác phẩm Câu chuyện Tây Tạng: Những cuộc trò chuyện với Đức Dalai Lama (The Story of Tibet: Conversations with the Dalai Lama) của Thomas C. Laird, cũng đã giải thích một trong những nguyên nhân chính dẫn đến sự suy tàn của Phật Giáo là từ các lý do nội tại Phật Giáo: “Tôi nghĩ rằng trong trường hợp Tây Tạng cũng thế, y hệt như trường hợp Ấn Độ, có xu hướng xem xét những nguyên nhân bên ngoài. Khuynh hướng xem xét trước tiên những tác động ngoại lai đã mọc rễ sâu trong đầu con người và khó loại bỏ. Chúng ta chẳng thể làm được gì nhiều về những người khác, về những tác động ngoại lai. Nhưng chính chúng ta, nếu chúng ta không tu hành tốt, không giữ gìn giới luật, thì tôn giáo chúng ta trở thành giả dối. Đây là sự thật. Vậy đây đúng là lịch sử Phật giáo tại Ấn Độ và Tây Tạng”. Trong tam bảo Phật, Pháp, Tăng, Tăng là những vị mang giáo pháp của Đức Phật đến với con người và do đó Tăng sĩ cũng là những vị trực tiếp có ảnh hưởng tích cực cũng như tiêu cực đối với tầng lớp cư sĩ Phật Tử. Trong suốt bốn mươi lăm năm gieo rắc hạt giống từ bi, Đức Bổn Sư Thích Ca Mâu Ni dành chuyến hoằng pháp cuối cùng từ thành Vương Xá đến xứ Kusinara để nhắc nhở ba điểm bất di bất dịch của một tu sĩ Phật Giáo: Giới, Định, Huệ. Đi tu để cầu giải thoát cho mình và cứu độ cho đời. Người Phật tử kính trọng tăng không phải chỉ vì chiếc y các thầy đắp mà còn vì hạnh nguyện cao cả các thầy đã chọn. Từ khi được đảng CSVN thành lập ngày 7 tháng 11 năm 1981 tại chùa Quán Sứ Hà Nội và được xếp vào một trong 37 thành viên của Mặt Trận Tổ Quốc Việt Nam, “Giáo Hội Phật Giáo Việt Nam” chỉ là một đoàn thể xã hội giống như các đoàn thể khác trong mặt trận như Hội Người cao tuổi Việt Nam, Hội Châm cứu Việt Nam, Hội nghề cá Việt Nam, Hội Làm vườn Việt Nam, Hội kế hoạch hóa gia đình Việt Nam v.v... Một tôn giáo có lịch sử hai ngàn năm truyền thừa và đã đóng góp một phần không nhỏ cho mảnh đất hình chữ S này còn tồn tại trên bản đồ thế giới, được đặt vào vị trí ngang hàng với một hội làm vườn, cắt cỏ nhưng không một lãnh đạo “Giáo Hội Phật Giáo Việt Nam” nào phàn nàn hay thắc mắc. "Huân chương Hồ Chí Minh" '' Sự tuân phục, phụ thuộc của hàng ngũ lãnh đạo “Giáo Hội Phật Giáo Việt Nam” vào đảng CS trầm trọng đến mức nhiều văn kiện từ một bài văn, bài báo bình thường cho đến đạo từ quan trọng nhân đại lễ Phật Đản của Pháp Chủ tối cao cũng không quên dành một phần lớn để ca ngợi công ơn cao dày của đảng CS. Đạo từ của Pháp Chủ Thích Phổ Tuệ “Giáo Hội Phật Giáo Việt Nam” công bố nhân mùa Phật Đản Phật Lịch 2556, tháng 5 năm 2012 là một bằng chứng. Thông điệp Phật Đản lẽ ra là một dịp để nhắc đến công ơn của Đức Phật đã thị hiện trên thế gian để cứu vớt chúng sinh bị đắm chìm trong ô trược, soi rọi ánh sáng từ bi trí tuệ vào nhận thức con người đang lạc loài trong tăm tối vô minh, khơi mạch suối tình thương chảy vào thung lũng hận thù giết chóc. Nhưng không, Đạo từ của Pháp Chủ Thích Phổ Tuệ, vỏn vẹn chỉ một trang nhưng phân đoạn dài nhất được dành để ghi ơn Đảng Cộng Sản Việt Nam trao tặng cho giáo hội “huân chương Hồ Chí Minh”, các huân chương và bằng khen khác: “…Trong suốt 30 năm xây dựng và phát triển, Tăng Ni, Cư sĩ, Phật tử các cấp Giáo hội Phật giáo Việt Nam đã đạt được nhiều thành tựu Phật sự trên tất cả các lĩnh vực Đạo pháp và Dân tộc cũng như quan hệ đối ngoại Phật sự quốc tế; được Đảng, Nhà nước, Mặt trận Tổ quốc Việt Nam và cộng đồng xã hội đánh giá cao vị thế của Giáo hội Phật giáo Việt Nam. Nhân dịp này, Đảng và Nhà nước đã quyết định trao tặng Huân Chương Hồ Chí Minh lần thứ hai cho Giáo hội, cùng một số chư Tôn đức, Cư sỹ, Phật tử có nhiều thành tựu Phật sự ích đời lợi đạo đã được trao tặng Huân chương Hồ Chí Minh, Huân chương Độc lập, Huân chương Đại đoàn kết Dân tộc, Bằng khen của Thủ Tướng Chính Phủ và Chính quyền các cấp. Đây là minh chứng ghi nhận những đóng góp to lớn của giới Tăng Ni, Cư sĩ, Phật tử Giáo hội Phật giáo Việt Nam đối với sự nghiệp Cách mạng của Đảng và của Dân tộc.” Huân chương để làm gì? Bằng khen để làm gì? Là tu sĩ, có gì cao quý hơn vinh dự được mang họ Thích, được đắp y truyền thừa của Phật, được nương tựa vào Chánh Pháp. Danh lợi, quyền lực là một trong những giới cấm tối quan trọng của một bậc xuất gia. Điều mỉa mai hơn, đạo từ nhằm đề cao danh lợi, đánh bóng quyền lực của một đảng vô thần lại được công bố đúng trong ngày một bậc thánh nhân ra đời chỉ để rồi 29 năm sau từ bỏ mọi quyền uy bậc nhất dành cho ngài, rời cung vàng điện ngọc, cắt mái tóc Đông cung Thái tử trả lại vua cha, khoác lên người một mảnh áo vàng và đi bằng đôi chân đất vào lòng thế gian đau khổ. Hai ngàn năm trăm năm từ ngày đại nguyện đó, trên đất nước Việt Nam có những kẻ tự nhận là con Phật, chọn ngày sinh của ngài để vinh danh, ca ngợi tầng lớp cai trị đang chà đạp lên những quyền căn bản của con người mà đức Phật đã dành 45 năm để hoằng dương giá trị. Một câu cũng đảng, hai câu cũng đảng, không một dòng nào trong đạo từ nhắc đến ý nghĩa sự ra đời của Thái tử Tất Đạt Đa và bảy bước đi trên bảy đóa sen màu nhiệm. Sự suy thoái của Phật Giáo từ cuối thời nhà Trần như cố Đại Lão Hòa Thượng Thích Thiện Hoa viết trong Lịch sử Phật Giáo Việt Nam không chỉ là một bằng chứng mà còn là bài học: “Thế mà Ðạo Phật trong đời nhà Trần, chỉ thịnh phát trong khoảng 50 năm đầu, rồi dừng lại và thoái bộ mãi. Vì hai lý do làm cho Ðạo Phật không thể tiến phát được là ở bên ngoài, sự cạnh tranh ráo riết, có nhiều khi là cả một sự đàn áp của Khổng-Giáo; và ở bên trong, giáo lý Ðạo Phật dần dần bị xen lẫn mê tín, dị đoan của những tà giáo, ngoại đạo mà các vua chúa trong đời nhà Trần rất sùng mộ.” Hôm nay, một lần nữa, các lãnh đạo "Giáo Hội Phật Giáo Việt Nam" thỏa hiệp với giới cai trị và biến đạo Phật thành một loại tà đạo mê tín dị đoan. ''Tượng Hồ Chính Minh trên chánh điện Phật Đặc tính tà đạo thể hiện qua cách chư tăng giáo phẩm đắp đại y và lạy trước tượng Hồ Chí Minh, một kẻ can tội diệt chủng qua cái chết của hàng ngàn người dân vô tội trong Cải cách Ruộng đất vô cùng bất nhân ở miền Bắc, cho cái chết thảm thương của nhiều ngàn dân Huế trong Tết Mậu Thân và cho sinh mạng của ba triệu người Việt trong suốt hai mươi mốt năm chiến tranh cưỡng chiếm miền Nam bằng bạo lực. Về mặt giới luật, lạy một người chết, dù là ảnh, tượng, hay xác cũng phạm giới. Một tăng sĩ lạy cha mẹ ba lạy để đền đáp ơn sinh thành dưỡng dục khi xin phép xuất gia. Sau khi được cha mẹ đồng ý và đã làm lễ thí phát, tăng sĩ Phật Giáo không lạy người chết nữa dù người đó là ai. Những giới luật căn bản như thế, các tăng sĩ Phật Giáo chắc chắn đã học qua và được dạy phải sống đúng với giới luật. Các lãnh đạo Phật Giáo Việt Nam dĩ nhiên biết rõ nhưng miếng bả danh vọng, lòng tham lam quyền lực đã cuốn hút họ ngày càng lún sâu vào con đường tha hóa trần tục. Xây tượng lớn để làm gì? '' Và mới đây, để phụ họa với phong trào xây tượng các lãnh tụ CSVN, các lãnh đạo “Giáo Hội Phật Giáo Việt Nam” cũng cho xây tượng Phật Hoàng Trần Nhân Tông hết sức tốn kém và hãnh diện là tượng đồng Phật Hoàng lớn nhất Việt Nam. Xây chùa lớn, tượng đẹp để làm gì trong khi cả một dân tộc đang trầm luân trong độc tài, nghèo nàn, lạc hậu? Trong thời đại Lý Trần, thời đại vàng son của Phật giáo Việt Nam, nhiều nhà sư đã tham gia trực tiếp vào việc trị nước chăn dân và hầu hết vua chúa không những đều là Phật tử mà còn là tổ của các Thiền tông lớn, nhưng không phải vì thế mà Phật giáo trở thành lực lượng thống trị xã hội. Trái lại, các tôn giáo khác tại Việt Nam vẫn tồn tại và có ảnh hưởng quan trọng trong mọi sinh hoạt văn hóa xã hội, thương yêu và gắn bó với nhau. Các nhà vua thời Lý, thời Trần với quyền hạn tuyệt đối, nhưng thay vì xây dựng những đền chùa nguy nga bằng mồ hôi nước mắt của nhân dân, các ngài đã để lại cho chúng ta ngày ngay những tổ đình uy nghiêm, tôn kính nhưng với một kiến trúc vô cùng khiêm nhượng. Tại sao? Đơn giản bởi vì các ngài là những vị vua nhân từ, lãnh đạo một đất nước vừa nghèo khó, vừa phải lo chống đỡ các triều đại Bắc phương không ngừng xâm lấn. Các ngài đã biết đặt sự an lạc của dân tộc lên trên sự hưng thịnh riêng của tôn giáo mình. Các lãnh đạo Phật Giáo ngày nay đã xa rời tinh thần bao dung, từ bi và đơn giản của đức vua Trần Nhân Tông. ''“Đạo pháp - Dân tộc - Chủ nghĩa xã hội” là gì? Phương châm “Đạo pháp - Dân tộc - Chủ nghĩa xã hội” của “Giáo Hội Phật Giáo Việt Nam” không đại diện cho truyền thống của một tôn giáo đã gắn liền với dòng sinh mệnh Việt Nam mà chỉ nói lên sự sợ hãi, phụ thuộc, nô lệ vào đảng CS. Đảng CS và dân tộc Việt Nam không đồng hành về tương lai mà cũng chưa hề đồng hành trong quá khứ. Nhân dân Việt Nam muốn gì? Nhân dân Việt Nam muốn có một cuộc sống an bình thịnh vượng trong một cơ chế chính trị dân chủ pháp trị và phát triển toàn diện phù hợp với thời đại văn minh dân chủ. Chính quyền trong cơ chế chính trị dân chủ có nhiệm vụ ngăn chận mọi hình thái độc quyền, bảo đảm công bằng xã hội và bình đẳng cơ hội cho mọi thành phần dân tộc và mọi miền đất nước, tạo dựng môi trường, điều kiện và cơ hội đồng đều để mỗi người phát huy khả năng và sở thích đặc thù, đóng góp vào việc xây dựng nền văn minh mới cho toàn dân và cho nhân loại. Đảng CS muốn gì? Sau hơn 80 năm qua nhiều lần thay màu đổi dạng nhưng Đảng vẫn duy trì một mục đích áp đặt quyền cai trị tuyệt đối lên toàn dân tộc Việt Nam, sống giàu sang phú quý trên mồ hôi nước mắt và xương máu nhân dân, kiểm soát mọi sinh hoạt vật chất cũng như tinh thần của đời sống con người, áp dụng mọi biện pháp để tiêu diệt một cách không nương tay các hành vi chống đối, mọi tiếng nói bất đồng phát sinh từ trong lòng dân tộc. Hãy xem những hình ảnh nội thất của người đốn củi Nông Đức Mạnh và của binh nhì Lê Khả Phiêu để thấy sự xa cách giữa đời sống của hai Tổng bí thư CS và của tuyệt đại đa số còn lại của dân tộc Việt Nam. Chúng không có một chút xót thương cảm thông, chia sẻ nào dành cho đại đa số người dân đang chịu đựng trong nghèo nàn thiếu thốn. A dua theo chúng, cúi đầu tuân phục chúng là tòng phạm bán nước. Phân tích để thấy, dân tộc Việt Nam và chủ nghĩa Cộng Sản chẳng những không chia sẻ một mục đích cuối cùng chung mà còn mâu thuẫn đối kháng ngay từ trong căn bản. Do đó, về lý luận cũng như về thực tế, không bao giờ có chuyện “đảng song hành cùng dân tộc” như các lãnh đạo “Giáo Hội Phật Giáo Việt Nam” lập đi lập lại khẩu hiệu “Đạo pháp, Dân tộc, Chủ nghĩa xã hội” tuyên truyền mị dân của đảng CS. Lịch sử đạo Phật đã cho thấy, trong thời đại nào và ở đâu, các hàng tăng sĩ lãnh đạo Phật Giáo thỏa hiệp với tầng lớp thống trị, bị lôi cuốn vào vòng lợi danh và quyền lực, bàng quan trước nỗi khổ đau bất hạnh của con người, ở đó Phật Giáo không còn là đại diện cho đạo từ bi của Đức Phật. Kẻ sát nhân chỉ giết một người hay vài người, nhưng một khi các lãnh đạo tôn giáo, trong trường hợp này là “Giáo Hội Phật Giáo Việt Nam”, bị tha hóa, toa rập với đảng CS vô thần để hủy diệt đời sống tinh thần của nhiều triệu người, những lãnh đạo Phật Giáo đó có trọng tội đối với dân tộc không khác gì lãnh đạo đảng CSVN. 26.05.2015 Thể_loại:Phim hoạt hình